


Fuck the Hatchet

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [106]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec trying to be romantic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstanding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec and Jace were having a stupid fight over a stupid misunderstanding.





	Fuck the Hatchet

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Fuck the Hatchet || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Fuck the Hatchet

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Let's just bury the hatchet." - "Fuck your hatchet." for Jalec.

Alec and Jace were having a stupid fight over a stupid misunderstanding.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Fuck the Hatchet_

"Jace. Jace, you can't still be _angry_ -", started Alec with a frown.

"No, _boss_ , I'm not angry. I'm being completely _professional_ , sir", growled Jace out.

Alec swallowed the spark of arousal that being called 'sir' by Jace sent through his body. Now was really not the time and also not the _mood_ , because his parabatai looked ready to stab him with the sword he was cleaning. This was entirely not going as planned.

"Jace, please. Let's just bury the hatchet", requested Alec.

"Fuck your hatchet", hissed Jace and got up. "I gotta leave for a mission. See you in like... a week."

Alec made a face and ran his fingers through his hair. He just watched his parabatai stomp off.

"Wouldn't it have been better to tell him the truth, Alec?", asked Isabelle, eyebrows raised.

Alec glared at the weapon's master, who just stood there judgmentally. "No. It's... It's a surprise. I really didn't expect him to react like this to the mission, but..."

"Come on, Alec", sighed Isabelle, shaking her head a little. "After _everything_ he's been through this year? Christmas was the thing Jace has been looking forward to, to celebrate with us."

"But what I've planned-", started Alec.

Isabelle smiled and leaned in, resting a hand on Alec's hand. "Is sweet and amazing, but right now, Jace _doesn't know that_ , so he's just angry that his... parabatai... is sending him on a long mission over Christmas, away from everyone. Alone."

The face Alec made was absolutely tortured. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

/break\

Jace was glaring angrily as he entered the place he was supposed to stay in. There had been 'strange activities' up in the Hamptons, apparently. The way Luke made it sound, it was a rouge pack of werewolves. And of all the Shadowhunters at the Institute, Jace had been sent to check it out. Due to the sneaky nature of the wolves, they expected at least a week of investigations and tracking, especially considering all the current bad weather.

It was two days before Christmas. Jace was going to miss Christmas in favor of a stupid solo mission. Solo, especially. Because it was nearly Christmas. So others got the time off, only Jace was expendable enough to be sent away? What was this, some kind of... punishment?

Jace threw his bag into a corner of the admittedly spacious and cozy room at the ski resort before he sat down on the corner of the bed and buried his hands in his hair. Was Alec trying to get some time away from Jace? Was this... a mistake? Had Alec realized that fantasizing about Jace had been better than _being_ with Jace and now he didn't know how to break up with his parabatai so Alec just tried to put distance between them...? The thought made him tremble a little.

"Jace? Jace, what's wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me, parabatai."

Looking up, Jace watched how Alec knelt down in front of him, concern written all over his face as Alec gently reached out to cup Jace's face. Jace blinked a couple of times, confused.

"What... are you doing here?", asked Jace, eyebrows knitted.

"I...", started Alec and sighed before he leaned in to rest his forehead against Jace's. "Clary opened a portal for me to catch up with you. This... was supposed to be a... surprise Christmas present."

"What? The mission?", asked Jace, now even more confused than before.

"There is no mission, Jace", chuckled Alec, tilting Jace's head up enough to kiss his cheek. "This... is a week-long, _romantic_ get-away for just you and me. A place where no one knows us and there are no Shadowhunters snooping. Where you and me can just... be a happy couple, openly."

"...What?", asked Jace, voice breaking just a little in surprise.

"After everything we've been through this year", whispered Alec, wrapping one arm around Jace's waist to pull him closer. "This seemed like what we deserve. To celebrate Christmas together, just you and me. Lydia is stepping in for me, Clary and Izzy will cover for us too."

"...Oh", mumbled Jace, his cheeks coloring softly.

"You're cute when you blush", mumbled Alec with a small smile, nuzzling into Jace's face.

"I just... I thought...", started Jace and shook his head a little.

"What?", asked Alec with a frown, bringing some distance between them.

"I... I thought you were sending me away over Christmas and being so secretive because...", started Jace and leaned in to hide his face in Alec's chest out of embarrassment. "I thought you were trying to figure out how to break up with me because this whole... relationship wasn't working for you anymore, after... everything that happened lately..."

The two of them had gotten together after the memory demon incident, after the big reveal of Alec's feelings. But with everything that had happened afterward, Jace lying to Alec about his death and then Jace nearly killing Alec. The blonde flinched away when Alec cupped his cheek.

"I'm _not_ breaking up with you", stated Alec very firmly. "I _love_ you, Jace. I've always loved you. And I _know_ what happened wasn't your fault. It was the Owl, not you."

Jace relaxed, went nearly boneless in Alec's arms and accepting his parabatai's safe embrace. "By the Angel, I was so _stupid_. I just... I thought..."

"Not stupid. Just... wired", offered Alec softly. "You've been through a lot, Jace. That's... That's why I wanted you all for myself. Just you and me, together."

Sighing, Jace wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, getting on his toe-tips to embrace him properly. "By the Angel, I love you _so much_ , Alec. I'm sorry I've been lashing out about it..."

"No, babe, it's okay", murmured Alec gently, carefully guiding Jace so the two of them could sit on the bed together. "It's okay. I know why you lashed out. I know it was... Izzy was right, I really shouldn't have tried to make this a surprise. I should have just told you the truth."

For a long stretch, the two of them sat in silence. "...No, it's... it's a nice surprise, Alec."

Alec huffed at that, looking at Jace with a fond smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah", confirmed Jace, hugging Alec a little tighter. "I get... to have you _all to myself_ for a whole week. We can... do all the cheesy stuff like holding hands and kissing in public. It sounds... nice."

"It... It _really_ does", agreed Alec with the softest look on his face.

And oh, it really did. Skiing, ice-skating, just going out to dinner together, being able to be affectionate with each other. Alec smiled as Jace snuggled up to him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Door number 15 on our Advent Calendar brings fun angsty misunderstandings! Because those are the good misunderstandings that I love. ;D


End file.
